


Yellow is the Brightest Colour

by Othalla



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla
Summary: It was not often that Imposter Yellow found himself intrigued by a Crewmate, they were usually far too skittish and bland for him to consider deeper than a quick stab in the back when no one was watching.Crewmate Red, however, was quite amusing. Stupid, yes, but amusing.Imposter Yellow might spare this one, at least for a while.
Relationships: Imposter/Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Yellow is the Brightest Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptontease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptontease/gifts).



Crewmate Red was in love. His name was Crewmate Yellow, and he had the shiniest and brightest and most lovely suit Crewmate Red had ever seen. Crewmate Red had seen many suits in his life it had to be known, but none could even come close to compare to the sheen of Crewmate Yellow.

Crewmate Red could do nothing but stare in awe as Crewmate Yellow attempted to swipe the card through the card reader in Admin.

The machine beeped loudly, not accepting the card.

Crewmate Yellow stared at it for a long moment, and Crewmate Red stared at Crewmate Yellow, unable to take his eyes of the sophisticated consternation that could be spotted on Crewmate Yellow’s glimmering visor.

Crewmate Yellow raised the card, readying himself to swipe again with such a flair it must be genetic, and Crewmate Red found himself holding his breath and trying not to be too obvious about it.

The card reader beeped again, almost more angry sounding that it had the first time.

Crewmate Yellow looked down, obviously suffering from the sting of rejection that the card reader was known to instil in even the most competent of Crewmates. Really, the card reader should have been replaced many years ago, but Corporate had been to cheap to do anything about it, as per usual claiming that money was short and that the Crewmates could make do with what they had since the card reader, if not always, at least work most of the times.

Crewmate Red did not have a high opinion of Corporate. He had even less of a positive opinion of the card reader in Admin, though, and if he had to pick one or the other to vent out into space, he would pick the card reader every time.

Crewmate Yellow raised his card again to give it another go, only for the result to be exactly the same, and Crewmate Red could not stay hidden any longer.

“You must keep the speed even, not too fast and not too slow,” he said, almost impressed with his own daring. His voice sounded steady to his own ears, and it sounded more confident than he felt, too. Usually, Crewmate Red tried to keep a low profile and he did not interact a lot with the other Crewmates, but this time he just could not help himself, not with the possibility of saving Crewmate Yellow some much undeserved grief.

Crewmate Yellow looked up, surprise clear on his beautiful face.

Crewmate Red mustered his courage and walked up to the card reader and Crewmate Yellow both, gesturing to the card reader while looking Crewmate Yellow in his visor.

Crewmate Yellow turned his head to the side, clearly contemplating it, before he stepped away from the card reader and let Crewmate Red get closer.

Crewmate Red was almost vibrating in his hydrosuit, and he was not sure if it was from excitement or from fear of failure – he did not want to be found wanting in front of Crewmate Yelllow.

“It’s all in the grip, you simply hold the card steady and pull it toward you, like so.” Crewmate Red pulled on the card, swiping it though the reader only for the card reader to give a soft _beep_ of acceptance at the end.

Crewmate Red let out a quite sigh of relief. Then he walked back from the card reader, gesturing for Crewmate Yellow to take his place. “You try now, steady grip and even pull, then you’ll have it, too.”

Crewmate Yellow approached the card reader, readying his card and pulling it through the reader just correctly, only for the card reader to once again reject it loudly. And even when Crewmate Yellow tried again and again, keeping his calm and trying his best, the card reader kept rejecting his attempts, until Crewmate Red could take it no longer.

“Let me,” he said, and laid his hand on top of Crewmate Yellow’s, pulling the hand and the card both through the card reader.

The card reader seemed to think for a moment, debating whether or not to be evil again probably, before it let out a relenting _beep_ of affirmation.

Crewmate Red let out a sigh of relief himself, pleased to have accomplished his task, and turned again to face Crewmate Yellow, at once much more aware of the lack of distance between them.

Crewmate Red took a long step back while trying to appear cool.

Crewmate Yellow raised his eyebrow.

“So,” Crewmate Red looked around, searching for something to talk about, getting worried before he remembered that he had to upload the files he downloaded earlier. He normally disliked the tedious task – it was so much waiting and so little doing, he got restless before he even pressed the button usually – but now he found himself happy it was there. Everyone could manage an upload, after all, even the most inexperienced Crewmates could accomplish that task.

Crewmate Yellow was the most beautiful Crewmate in the world in Crewmate Red's opinion, but he did not seemed to be the most experienced one. Why, Crewmate Red was pretty certain that he had never seen Crewmate Yellow before in his life! He would never have missed the appearance of an individual painted such strikingly beautiful colour, after all.

“Have you done your upload yet?” Crewmate Red asked Crewmate Yellow.

Crewmate Yellow shook his head in negation.

“Would you like to do ours together? I know it’s not hard, but well… it is rather dull, don’t you think?” Crewmate Red asked hopefully, looking up at Crewmate Yellow through his visor.

Crewmate Yellow raised his eyebrow again. Crewmate Red fidgeted a bit where he stood, unable to take the close scrutinizing of Crewmate Yellow. He could feel the blush bite at his cheeks.

Finally, Crewmate Yellow came to a decision with a decisive nod, and Crewmate Red once again gave a sigh of relief.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” he said, unable to help himself. “You do not understand how boring it has been around here, all the other Crewmates are so scared they’re going to be murdered by an Imposter that they keep to themselves at all times. I’m very glad you are here, Crewmate Yellow. I hope we can be friends.”

Crewmate Red looked hopefully at Crewmate Yellow, who tilted his head to the side before smiling.

It was a very pretty smile, big and broad and filled with sharp white teeth.

Crewmate Red had never felt more alive in his life.


End file.
